Consequences between Cowboys and Indians
by Rgg43C0m3dyHell
Summary: Jack's got a duty to catch Red Indians for the entertainment of his people. But when he catches Ianto Jones he couldn't help but fall in love. But the friendship between cowboys and Indians isn't allowed. Will they be able to survive the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Jack gathered the reins in his left hand; shooting a glance behind him he made sure his Red Indian was comfortable. The Indian was gagged with his bandana; he made sure it was tightly secured just in case he made an attempt to call for help. He was tightly fastened in his lasso, but just tight enough to allow him still to breathe. Numerous cuts and bruises were formed all around his battered body, mainly around his face area from where Jack attacked him to keep him on the ground. Another lasso was wrapped around his feet and connected to the end of his Horse. Jack grinned turning back into the open area in front of him, he kicked his horse gently behind the ribs making them go forward in a trot.

Taking the reins in both hands now he shot another glance back towards his passenger, watching the dust rise as it made contact with the rope he chuckled. Turning back towards his horse he leant forward, putting his weight onto his feet in the stirrups to maintain his balance he kicked harder into the horse's ribs making the horse break into a gallop. With the Red Indian beginning to struggle behind him he set off to Cardiff.

* * *

Jack pulled back his reins on his horse stopping them to a halt. His full name was Jack Harkness, but to the people he was called Captain Jack Harkness. It was the start of the year 1883 and Jack had a new hobby of capturing Red Indians, he would mainly do it for the money, it was becoming hard for him to gain a prophet. But he would mainly do it to watch for the entertainment of witnessing a Red Indian being hanged.

He was a popular member of the crowd in Cardiff, his fans would mainly be the girls, sometimes he got a few men too, and also he had quite a few jealous men on his hands at times. That still didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his life, he was living it to the extreme.

"You captured another Red Indian Captain Jack?" a blonde cowgirl smiled, she was accompanied by three other girls all of whom smiled fondly up towards him.

Jack grinned; staring at each in turn he took his reins in his left hand, lifting up his right leg over his horse's haunches he jumped off. Turning back to the girls he replied with,

"Yeah, this one was no trouble for me, nothing is" he winked followed with a smile.

Giggles could be heard behind the cowgirl; her smile grew wider at Jack's comment, but altered at the sound of the Red Indians groaning.

Jack sighed, turning behind him he noticed the Indian was coming back into his consciousness. He turned back towards the girls with an apologetic smile.

"Maybe some other time ladies? I bid you Farewell" Jack gave a polite gesture with his cowboy hat, making the girls giggle even more he chuckled. Taking his eyes off the girls he turned towards the sound of the Indian struggle in the lasso, Jack sighed.

"You guys always have to make it hard for yourself" Jack murmured, breathing in deeply he pulled his fist back, letting his breath go he punched the Indian on the face sending him flying to the floor unconscious.

Jack slightly winced, retrieving his hand back he began to examine the damage; blood began to appear around his raw skin. A groan left his lips when he went to touch it, the blood expanded around his raw skin soon there was just a red patch there. He sighed, pulling his cotton shirt over the wound he lightly dabbed into it, allowing the cotton to absorb all of the blood.

His eyes slightly shut, taking in the pain from his hand he registered the sound of a door creaking open against the rustling sound of the air and gravel. His back was facing the noise but he still knew who it could possibly be.

Lifting the cotton off his wound he turned around to see the sheriff, he grinned.

"Hello, Sheriff" Jack said with a cheery grin on his face.

"Hello Jack, you've caught another Indian I see there" Jack turned behind him, taking a short look at the Indian he turned back towards the sheriff.

"Yeah, another male as usual" Jack replied, the sheriff grinned. Watching Jack smile in return he had the urge to ask,

"That's your 4th Indian this week, how do you know where to find them?"

"Ah, well-"

"No, not here. Inside" the sheriff interrupted, gesturing towards the building next to him Jack gave a slight nod in agreement. Jack registered people walking up towards his bay horse, turning around he watched them begin to disconnect the Indian away from his horse.

"Be careful, and be sure to treat Myfanway when you're done, she definitely deserves something" Jack briefly called out, watching them lead Myfanway away with a thumbs up he slightly nodded.  
"Right sheriff" Jack said, joining him by the building Jack walked in first followed by the sheriff.

* * *

"So do please tell me where you find the Indians Jack" the Sheriff asked, he slightly leant back in his chair, his foot balanced on the side of his wooden desk. He eyed Jack amongst his blonde spiky fringe.

Jack slightly lent forwards onto the desk, his hands were laid out next to each other and he had a grin planted on his face.

"Well I'm not much of a show off, but I have figured out where they are usually at" he took a deep breath, "on the outskirts of Cardiff there is this border line, it runs all the way around the city. One side is our side and the other is the Indians. But there's a slight problem for the Indians. There is this lake which also runs along the border but the fish only come to our side which is bad luck for the Indians. So that means they have to cross the border to get the fish for their food, but I'm always there waiting for them to come" Jack explained, the sheriff nodded.

"And they tend to be males I presume, you always seem to bring back male Indians not female" Jack chuckled.

"They're females besides males at the lake, but I intend to catch the males. When they're being hanged I prefer watching the males getting hanged because they struggle, whilst females are boring and don't struggle at all and children, well, they just die too quickly" he replied, the sheriff chuckled.

"Well put Jack, I will intend to enjoy watching the hanging tonight" the sheriff held his hand out; Jack looked towards it and grinned, accepting it in his own he shook hands with him. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

**I know this chapter doesn't explain much I promise the next chapters will, give it a chance! Reviews would be nice; I would like to get some feed pack if that is possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack leant back against the wooden door frame, with a grin on his lips he sighed in satisfaction. He listened to the crowds cheer in the other room, they were becoming moments away from the hanging and the crowd was getting impatient, but in a good way. He rested his head against the frame, he was enjoying his life. His people's cheer grew louder with a couple of whistle's Jack had predicted the presence of the Sheriff, and he was indeed correct.

His heart beat increased when the sound of the sheriff's voice cleared the air. It would soon be his own turn to take the spotlight, which he would enjoy. His breath hitched, there was silence. A silence which Jack himself didn't usually hear. Somehow he was surprised he could bare it.

"_Good evening!" _Jack grinned towards the Sheriff's welcome, the crowds cheer increased, with the mixture of relief and excitement Jack made a gentle sigh. It won't be long now.

"_First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, you're all in for a real treat! Secondly this all wouldn't be possible if not for a certain cowboy. He's famous around these parts for his sport and passion for Indian hunting; he is also more of a little brother to me than a friend. Without further or do please give it up for Captain Jack Harkness!" _

Jack took a gentle hold on the handle, turning it until it clicked happily; the door creaked to an open. He beamed towards the sheriff, taking his step out he noticed it was a full moon tonight. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the night air. The scent of horses, burnt wood, metal and barbecue filled the air, his favourite blend.

Turning towards the crowd he smiled gratefully.

"Hello, nice to see you all tonight! We've got a special show stocked up for all of you here specially tonight. Starting with the hang of course, isn't that right sheriff?" Jack grinned towards the sheriff who grinned in return.

"Right you are Jack! And might I also add the Indians that have been caught to Jack's attention lately seem to be some of the dominate males, so why not humiliate them? It is the start of the year after all" the sheriff's quote left the crowd in cheers, he grinned at his triumph. "Bring on the Indian!"

Jack turned the far right, the sound of boos and hisses filled the air, directly towards the gagged Indian, his wounds hadn't been looked at. He was limping, with the ropes attached to his feet and wrists they weren't helping. He kept his head down, making sure not to look up to meet the people's gazes. They were all his executioners; he knew it wouldn't be long until their hands were soaked in his own blood.

Jack studied the Indian, he didn't look too happy; he looked even more irritable than before. Jack sometimes even wondered what it would be like if he was the Indian in gags, he wondered what emotions he would have flooding through his mind. Petrified? Frightened? Worried? Nah, it was just an Indian. They don't have emotions like he does; he would be surprised if they even get in a partnership.

He got snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a rope being pulled; he glanced and found it was the rope attached to the noose which was being pulled to the sheriff's likeness. He made a small smile, but it wasn't has big as he hoped it would. He watched the rope tighten, watching the man make more of an attempt to tighten it, his face was beginning to show redness around the eyes and nose.

"Right, have anything to say before you get hung Indie?" the sheriff grinned, he bent down towards the Indian, he was forced on his knees with his face wincing in pain he made a growl.

"Y, you, demon. You call yourself a sheriff; you're nothing more than a vile creature!" The sheriff growled at his comment, but became furious when the Indian spat at his feet.

"You stinking Indian! You're a disgrace to every mortal on this world known to man! You instruct me as your Lord and Master, now hush!" he snapped, venting his anger at the Indian he turned back to Jack, once he had calmed down his nerves.

"Are we all ready to go and proceed?" Jack nodded, he turned back towards the Indian, and he was being dragged by his own two feet towards the noose, his stomach rubbing against the rough ground.

The crowd watched the Indian being put on the stance; he was showing no facial emotion except the straight face he held.

"Wait, let's not have the bag on his head, I would like to watch his pleading face as he suffers and dies, it will be his punishment for saying such crucial words to me" the Sheriff announced, he smiled in satisfaction when the man followed his orders, he even got a few cheers.

Jack watched the Indian closely, his facial emotion was steady, he was only staring towards the space in front of him, he was standing proud, and his damaged legs weren't stopping him from his posture. His breathing was steady and calm.

Jack then glanced towards the sheriff, he lent back against his chair, and a grin was planted on his face with his hat balancing on the top of his head. Jack watched the satisfied sheriff, turning back towards the Indian. He watched and thought about the two men, they were both human but very different alike, but he couldn't put his mind on it. Watching the rope being tied on his neck, Jack couldn't take it anymore.

Turning away from the Indian, he turned away from the crowd; he turned away from the sheriff, but most of all he turned away from his ideal night. He didn't feel like watching a hang tonight, he didn't know why but he just couldn't face it. He couldn't face watching an Indian being hanged.

A figure stood a few metres back in the shadows, he heart was racing, and he didn't know if he was too late, but he somehow knew he was. He examined the area around him, making sure the coast is clear he kept still in his hiding spot. He didn't want to attract to much attention. His eyes snapped towards the sound of peoples cheer. He tightened his eyelids, giving him a better view he lightly gasped. He watched in horror as the Indian was placed on the noose, his heart beat decreased. He couldn't bear watching his own kind being hanged. He tightened his hold on his knife, listening to the crowd's countdown his heart ached, he held his breathe when the countdown stopped; he was going to kill the person responsible.

**I'll give you one guess to see if you can figure out who the mysterious figure is :)**** Hopefully I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

A soft sigh left Jack's lips. He was still avoiding the hanging but he couldn't put his finger on why. He was perfectly fine until the Indian came into his full view. He grimaced at the thought; he wasn't going to let this small event ruin the rest of his ideal night.

He took a sip of his drink and shuddered, it would help if his drink maybe didn't taste as foul. Was it beer, or larger? He couldn't tell, the drink was that bad. The crowd's countdown had begun; it started at ten and was counting down towards zero. The Indians last ten seconds. He allowed himself to listen, as the countdown drew to a near the people's cheer was improving. Jack should be like that, he should be grinning his face off with the sheriff, waiting for the stool to be taking off the Indians feet. Waiting for the Indian to show Jack's favourite part and fight for dominance over the rope.

He sighed in frustration, what was wrong with him? The more he thought about it the more his head hurt. He vented his anger out on his hand, his fingers clenched into a fist slamming down against the counter, he yelped.

Jack's breathing deepened; his hand felt glass was digging into it. It wasn't long before he felt liquid trail down his arm. He glanced down to his damaged arm. The cut had deepened with the blood flowing out, he whined. Tonight wasn't his night. Blood was seeping through his cotton shirt, he sighed. The combination of clotted blood sticking to his cotton and wound wasn't the most approving feeling.

He tightened his grip on his glass; trying to make the pain slip away he registered the sound on the people's cheers growing close, too close. He flinched at the sound of the door opening into the pub, he guessed the hanging was finished.

He kept his head facing the area in front of him, not daring to look at the people. He was embarrassed enough as it is to miss the hanging. It wasn't long before the seats around him were occupied, even the floor was occupied.

Jack didn't notice who had taken the seat next to him, he didn't dare to look anywhere at the moment.

"Hey, Jack what happened back there? Where did you go?" Jack turned to face the sheriff, an apologetic smile planted on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling too good recently, might be a cold I'm catching and I don't know what it is but it didn't make me too keen to watch the hanging, I'm sorry" Jack said, he leant his head down to face the counter, something was indeed wrong with him. He never acted like this, something was up.

He made a slight twitch at the contact of a hand on his shoulder; he expected it to be a pat on the back, not a soothing rub of comfort.

"It's okay Jack. Everyone has those moments now days. Just you wait till tomorrow, you'll be back on your feet just you wait" the sheriff replied. Jack glanced towards him with a weak smile.

"I guess. I'll be right as rain tomorrow just you wait, I promise" Jack said, he watched the sheriff grin and couldn't help but grin in return.

"So, Jack will you be up for taking the Indian back up to the lake where you first found it? I'm sure our good Indian friends won't mind if we give them their fellow Indian back, by putting it in their drinking water?" Jack nodded. He was already starting to feel better.

"Sure, no problem. That I can deal with" He took a sip of his drink and grimaced, he had forgotten the drink's taste.

"Jack, you do know that drink your drinking isn't probably what you think it is" the Sheriff warned, Jack stopped on his tracks on taking another sip, with the cup next to his mouth he stared at the sheriff. "It's, urine" Jack chocked on his drink, slamming the glass against the counter he coughed. The sheriff pulled a grossed out face.

"I thought it was beer or larger! It was in a barrel behind the counter for Christ's sake!" Jack continued to cough, trying to expel the taste from his mouth, it wasn't working.

"Ah, well you see. People tend to save urine; they pour it into a bucket with their clothes. Make children stand in it and make them stamp on it senseless. It makes an excellent result to your clothes preferably white. The barman must want to use it for his clothes" the sheriff slightly winced towards Jack's facial emotion, he didn't look too pleased.

"Right, that's the last time I serve my own drinks, from now on I'm going to ask the barman to serve whilst I order" Jack stated, the sheriff chuckled. Jack glared at him, he soon sealed his mouth. Both sent glares towards each other, it wasn't easy to tell what the glares meant, but one person didn't like it.

"Okay you guys! I don't know if it's a tradition to stare at each other after an event but it isn't to us ladies now break it up!" Jack snapped out of his gaze and turned towards the other side of him, he grinned.

"Hello there, Gwen Cooper didn't see you!" Jack replied, Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that's because you were having a dramatic moment with the sheriff?" she asked, both men chuckled.

"Gwen you well know that me and sheriff would never do anything too critical!" Jack chuckled, Gwen also chuckled.

"Yeah well, just be careful. Don't want to find one of you with a blown pupil because the staring went too far"

"We promise. Hey Jack, do you feel like having a companion for tomorrow? " the sheriff asked.

Jack eyed Gwen and grinned.

"Sure I would. Who knows, soon you could be helping me catch the Indians soon. That's if it's alright with you Gwen?" he asked, Gwen jumped in her seat.

"Of course! Anything to be with you Jack!" her eyelashes fluttered, Jack widened his eyes.

"Okay, that's enough of that! When we go on the trip tomorrow don't do that, or something might happen, something I might not regret. Maybe something on the lines of, a dunk in the river?" he grinned, Gwen gasped.

"Think of doing anything like that and you might have something coming!" Jack went to look behind her and made a smiled.

"Rhys, you know I would never do anything like that. And even if I would I would do it to someone who is far less attractive then Gwen" he replied, Rhys nodded. Gwen's stupid boyfriend, tonight specially wasn't his night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had problems sleeping that night; the sheriff had insisted that he should have his wounded arm checked. Jack couldn't let down a request by the sheriff, but he wished he did. His arm's pain had increased since a Doctor put the treatment on it, and he was unable to itch it because the dressing was blocking the wound.

Jack tossed and turned, he tried to find a comfortable position, his hand was pressed against his chest. He was told it would decrease the pain. He sighed in frustration, he just couldn't sleep. Giving up he just listened to the sound outside, listening to the night life and its wonders of what happens out there. How the creatures survive without any weapons or experienced training like he had, how can they carry on going with just the thought that their predator could be round the corner?

His eyes began to flutter when he began to think further, his thoughts were distracting him from the pain in his arm, and gradually he fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning girl!"

Jack grinned whilst he began to stroke Myfanway; her short spiky hair gave him a tingling sensation on his hand when he touched her. Patting her on the shoulder he then went to put on her saddle, gently placing it on her back he began to admire the engraved letters on the saddle. 'CJH' could clearly be seen on the bottom right corner; performing a smile he lightly trailed his finger over the letters. Hearing his horse neigh he carried on to put on the saddle.

"I know how you feel, you want to be out there and capturing an Indian. I promise you won't be waiting much longer, but first we have to deal with the Indian we caught yesterday" Jack soothed; he patted her shoulder again once he had finished setting up the saddle.

Walking up to face her he began to stroke the side of her head; he knew that was her favourite placed to be stroked. With her leaning into the touch he grinned.

"That's so sweet!" Jack turned round; Gwen was jumping up and down with joy when she approached them. "You really admire her don't you Jack?" she asked, she also turned to Myfanway; she began to lightly stroke her from behind the ear.

"I sure do. She's my trusty companion, and I certainly couldn't do it without her" Jack smiled, turning to face Gwen his smile grew. "You ready?"

* * *

Jack sighed in satisfaction as the cool air hit his face. He deeply inhaled it, enjoying the smell of fresh air from the outdoors, it was overwhelming. He glanced to Gwen next to him, she was riding her horse right beside him, her horse was grey. Jack was surprised to find he was slightly in front, he had extra weight but that wasn't stopping Myfanway from galloping, she was enjoying the challenge.

Jack pulled on his reins when they were approaching the lake; it took a few seconds before Gwen copied his actions. He took in the sight for a moment, just staring at the lake in front of him. Deeply breathing he jumped of Myfanway and turned to the Indian behind her.

"Right just got to deal with this problem first then we can hunt" Jack grinned, undoing the lasso from his legs he threw it to the side and took a tight hold of the legs.

"Sure Jack, no problem" Gwen replied, she watched him as he attempted to move the Indian towards the lake, she lightly giggled.

"What's so funny?" he huffed, he was slowly dragging him towards the lake, the Indian seemed heavier then he last remembered.

"You Jack, you're just so typical" she giggled.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "I am not! I'm just saving my energy for the live Indian" Jack replied, it wasn't long before he was close to the edge, he lightly sighed in satisfaction.

"Sure Jack, sure" Gwen muttered, she still had a smirk planted on her face.

Jack held his breath, putting in all his strength he took a firm hold of the Indians clothes and began to lift him from the ground. Moving his arms to the right he soon had managed to throw the Indian into the lake.

Pulling himself back up he began to watch the unconscious Indian sink, as the Indian got took under Jack turned back towards Gwen.

"So, Indian hunting?" he grinned.

"Of course!" Gwen replied delightedly, Jack lightly chuckled to himself.

Bending down to receive the lasso he heard Gwen faintly gasp. Raising an eyebrow he carried on to pick it up but he yelped when he soon got pushed over.

He tried to turn himself over but he found himself being unable to move by strong hands pressing down on his back. Breathing deep Jack began to panic; the arms strength felt too strong to be Gwen's and the breathing was deep. Holding his breath he used his strength to turn over, knocking the person off him he soon found himself being attacked by an Indian.

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been having trouble at school with bullying and I wasn't even able to concentrate in class, I'm improving again now, so hopefully update again soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's face was slowly turning to the colour red, the Indian's hands were tightly grasped on his throat, with his placed on top. His face turned even redder when he attempted to move them away but his wounded hand was preventing him, it was only causing the Indian to squeeze harder.

He tried struggling out of his grip but it wasn't working, Jack was becoming desperate when his lungs were losing oxygen. Glancing to the Indian's eyes he lifted his leg up and kicked the Indian's back, knocking the Indian off him.

Gasping, he immediately got up on his feet and glanced to the Indian as he also got up on his two feet.

Jack eyed him whilst he breathed deep, this was the first time an Indian had acted like this, and they had never been the first to start the fight. His eyes widened when he saw a fist heading his way.

Jack fell to the floor, groaning whilst he touched his lip he felt blood on his finger. Glancing back up towards the Indian, he narrowed his eyebrows before he collided into him both now falling on the floor, Jack on top and Indian below.

He copied the Indian's earlier actions with his throat, he tightly grasped his hands on the Indian's throat and squeezed. The Indian below him began to gag, he placed his hands on top of Jack's and also squeezed, Jack yelped when the Indian squeezed against his wounded arm.

Releasing his grip he soon got pushed off the Indian and back onto the floor, groaning Jack sat back up. Glancing to the Indian he soon began to crawl to his left, obtaining his lasso he grinned and turned back to the Indian.

"I'd like you to meet a great friend of mine" he grinned, taking the lasso in both hands he began to spin it around in the air. The Indian raised an eyebrow and watched him spin it round and round until he threw it towards him.

Jack pulled the rope tight when it wrapped round the Indian, watching him struggle as the lasso wrapped around his arms and chest, making the Indian lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Grinning at the lasso's success he turned back to Myfanway and retrieved the other spare lasso. Sprinting back to the Indian he stood back and watched him struggle on the ground for a moment. The Indian glanced up and growled towards him whilst he attempted to break out of the lasso, chuckling Jack went down onto his knees.

"You're different than the others" Jack smirked; attaching the lasso on the Indian's legs he began to wrap it around his legs tightly. He eyed the Indian for a moment before he continued. "But that's okay, because I like to fight for my prey" he leant forward until his face was a couple centimetres in front of his. Still smirking he gently patted the Indian's cheek, making sure to pat him where he had earlier cut him. Watching the Indian hiss at the contact he chuckled even more.

Glancing down towards his neck he started to undo his red bandana, carefully but quickly undoing the knots he soon began to place it around the Indian's mouth to gag him, making sure to do it tightly.

"Red suits you" he soon said, he winked towards him but the Indian didn't approve, he only gave him a death glare.

Taking hold of the lower lasso he turned back to Myfanway, slowly moving towards her whilst he dragged the Indian along the ground.

"You were no help" Jack called, Gwen raised her eyebrow followed by a gasp.

"I did!" she protested, Jack scoffed.

"Sure you did" he said sarcastically, "Then why are you still on your horse?" He watched her closely, waiting for an answer. She faintly mumbled, Jack tightened his eyelids; it was too faint for him to make out.

Sighing, he turned towards his horse and gently patted her on the shoulder. Feeling her move into his touch he lightly grinned.

"Looks like today's hunt has finished early" he murmured, glancing back down towards the Indian he noticed that the Indian was slowly making the lasso between his legs undo. Raising an eyebrow he bent down and pulled part of the lasso, it had loosened.

"What the hell" he whispered, he glanced up to the Indian, his face was calm but Jack knew he was angry inside. Shaking the thought out of his mind he began to tighten it again making sure the knot was a lot tighter.

"Gwen sorry to disappoint you but we're going to have to make an early trip back to Cardiff, this Indian isn't very easy to keep hostage and I fear if we're not careful he will escape out of our grasps" said Jack, patting the Indian's knee, he pushed his arm against it to help him back on his two feet. Huffing he turned back to his horse and began to tie the other end of the lasso onto the saddle.

"That's fine by me Jack, we came out here to capture an Indian and we jolly did so, so there's no problem with us returning earlier than expected" she replied, Jack flashed her a grin.

"Good, besides we don't want you staying away from your boyfriend Rhys for too long now do we?" he grinned whilst getting up onto his saddle, both now going into a trot on their horses, Gwen gasped.

"I could have him with his arms around your neck any day Jack!" Gwen threatened Jack chuckled.

"I would have my lasso around him before he even tried" Jack replied Gwen thought for a moment.

"What if I had your lasso?" she asked, Jack shrugged.

"I would be too fast for him, he looks heavier than your own horse" Jack replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Gwen growled, Jack turned to face her and made a small smile.

"I was joking" he murmured, soon breaking into a chuckle.

"You got to admit, he does look a bit heavy. You ever tried asking him to go on a diet?" He asked, glancing around the area before turning back to her, she shook her head.

"It never came to mind, you're usually out capturing Indians all the time and I'm left home with Rhys. I sometimes forget what active and healthy men look like, to me Rhys is usually the healthy person until you show up with another Indian looking stunning and fit as ever, and well Rhys is just a normal over weight person to me, but I still always love him" Gwen sighed; she looked down towards the space below her and was full aware of Jack watching her.

Jack also sighed, tightening his hands on the rein he glanced behind him towards the Indian behind him. He was having a really good day today, maybe it went a bit out of hand with the Indian getting a little bit out of control but the day was good as usual. But the way Gwen just spoke to him made him feel upset again, the feeling to love was unknown to him. He had never come across a reason to love and he felt like he needed it badly, but there was never anyone he could give it to. Sure he came across loads of girls who were willing to love him and be with him. But that was only because of what he does everyday, capture Indians. If he didn't do that job he knew people wouldn't want to be with him.

Still looking at the Indian he sighed again, he wondered if the Indian had a family at home, if he did. They won't have a good chance of seeing the Indian again.

Jack glanced to Gwen when he heard her delicately sigh.

"Home" she smiled, breathing in the air she squeezed her knees against the horse and raced forwards leaving Jack behind. Jack watched her for a moment before he too squeezed his knees against his horse and made his way back.

* * *

Jack pulled on his reins when his horse came to a near stop next to Gwen's. She hadn't got off her horse yet, she was breathing in the air.

"It smells good to be home" she smiled.

"But we've only been gone for two hours" said Jack, raising his eyebrow.

"I know, but I just miss this smell, it always makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I smell in this air" she grinned, Jack's eyebrow rose.

"Really? Because all I can smell is urine and horse droppings" Jack replied, Gwen just stared at him.

"Whatever Jack" she replied before jumping off of her horse, Jack quickly followed after. Gwen walked towards the Indian and bent down towards him.

"He doesn't look too pleasant does he?" Gwen asked, Jack smirked.

"Well I did give him a good beaten didn't I Gwen? Besides he's just for show" Jack replied, Gwen nodded.

"Someone's back early" Gwen turned round and grinned.

"Hello Rhys!" she replied, running towards his open arms he pulled her into a soft embrace.

Jack watched the two of them in their embrace and sighed, he wished he could get loved like that.


End file.
